About You Now: From the Past and Into the Future
by xXAnime AquamarineXx
Summary: The last thing she expected to find whilst cleaning out the well was the notorious daiyoukai and just when she thought her life was getting back to normal."Miko,what are these...boxers,you speak of?"Yes,she was forever slated to have a complicated life.
1. Naked Inhibitions

**Why hello to all of you!! :D It is my pleasure to present to you my first Inuyasha fanfiction. Now I got the inspiration for this fic a while back, but I only got around to actually starting this work of art only recently and I got this completed in about 3 days. I hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha, but I do however own volume 12 of the ani-manga!!! Does that count? :D**_

The overhead sun was blazing, taking out its heated fury on the landscape below as if it was a kind of reprisal for some aforementioned act. This kind of heat was unusual in the spring. Usually, it was cool and breezy, but not today apparently. It really was a pity that you couldn't choose the weather. This heat wave was totally unnecessary.

A young woman of about 20 with long wavy raven hair and sapphire blue eyes, stopped her sweeping of the fallen leaves in her yard and squinted up at the sun with something akin to frustration. Damn, it was hot!! She glared up at the big ball of fire known as the sun and stomped her foot down on the ground in agitation. Reaching into her pocket to find her purple hair tie, she pulled her dark silken locks up into a high ponytail and brushed her bangs up off of her sweaty forehead. She could feel the sweat trickling down her white tank top, creating a small spot of moisture in the middle of her ample bosom. This was so not the best weather for spring cleaning. It felt more like summer punishment or that she was stranded in the Sahara.

She had been cleaning from the early morning and if she had to bend or stretch anymore, she thinks that she might just pop something. All this strain on her muscles was taking a toll on her. When she was finished, she was so going to reward herself with a nice hot bath with those lavender and jade scented bath crystals she bought sometime back in the mall. Yup, she was going to have a nice long uninterrupted soak. Just thinking about it already gave her a renewed burst of energy. She hoped that her family didn't get the same idea and use up the hot water.

Her mom was out doing some grocery shopping, Souta was inside dusting the living room and Grandpa was…Come to think of it, where was her Grandfather. He said he was going to do some cleaning out in the back but Kagome had seen neither hide nor tail of him after that. Knowing that man, he could be doing just about anything right now. She glanced around, but could see no trace of him.

That was odd. Now where could he be? She walked around to the back, her sandals making clip clop sounds as she moved briskly. Walking through the yard, a loud snoring noise greeted her ears as she neared the shed. Bingo!! There was only one person she knew who snored like that, trust her Jii-chan to slack off on a hot day like this. His snore could wake the dead.

Her choice of action at this time? The element of surprise, ignorance or waking him politely. Hmm – decisions, decisions. What to do? She never did take kindly to those who slacked off. Oh well, time's a wasting and she was a bit bored...

"!!!!" yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs as she pushed open the wooden door and shocked the living daylights out of her slumbering grandfather. He sputtered from the initial shock and then tumbled out of the chair to fall on his side with a loud thud.

"Oh, Kagome my dear, so lovely to see you!! I was just cleaning the –"

"Save it mister, I don't wanna hear your excuses" she said sternly, fixing him with a pointed look, "When I come back I want this shed to be in tip top shape! Am I clear?!"

"Yes mam!!!" answered her grandfather with a salute and standing to attention as if he were in the army.

"Good, now back to work!!"

She spun on her heel and marched out the door but just as her grandfather was about to tip toe back to the chair and get his snooze on once again she yelled out, "No sleeping, or else!!!" He groaned, muttered a few choice words and started cleaning like a madman. That woman could be a real slave driver when she wanted to. It was best not to get on her bad side.

Kagome smirked. Who said a little tough love never worked? Giggling to herself she made her way to the well house, that place hadn't been cleaned in forever. She might as well start getting to work on it now.

As soon as she pushed open the door she was met with a gust of humid air. Coughing to clear her throat, she looked around curiously. When was the last time she was in this place? It was completely filthy and dusty. There were spider webs everywhere. This was going to take a whole lot of work, but being in this place brought back a lot of memories. Kagome let out a melancholic sigh, but those times were all in the past now. She had closed that chapter in her book of life already. There was no going back. She made sure of it.

She sauntered around the well absent mindedly whilst running her finger along the ledge of the well, leaving a trail in the dust, humming to herself softly when something silvery caught her eye. She paused and backtracked a bit.

She peered down into the dark and damp pit of the ancient well and the sight that met her eyes made her blood run ice cold. She blinked thrice in shock.

…Oh…My…Kami…

There was something down there. But, what? It looked like something wrapped up in silken thread. But, who in their right mind would put anything down there? When was it placed down there? How did it even get in? It was all too suspicious. She knew of nothing that her family owned that fit the description of whatever she was staring at. No one had been in here for months. The place wasn't even inhabited. She needed to climb down and find out exactly what was down there, then move it. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. Then again, knowing her history and how she seemed to have the worst of luck at times, she could never be too careful.

Gathering her nerves, she took a deep breath, gripped the sides of the wooden ladder and steadily made her descent into her formal portal into the feudal past. A soft thud was made as hopped off the last step and unto the ground. She took a few nervous steps until she was about a good 5 inches away from her current source of interest. Her eyes could now clearly decipher whatever the hell was in front of her. Kagome then realized that she was now face to face with quite a mystery, amongst other things…

On closer inspection she realized three very important facts:

What she believed was silken thread, was actually silver hair

That silver hair was connected to a well toned and sturdy body

That well toned and sturdy body was completely bare and devoid of any trace of clothing

That body looked an awful lot like a certain daiyoukai from the feudal era, with markings in similar places

These facts were way too much for her. She felt a major headache coming on. No, maybe she was trying too hard to place a name to the figure before her. She was just over thinking things as usual, right? But, the person had the purple crescent moon on his forehead and those magenta stripes on his cheeks and limbs. It had to be him. There was no other explanation. Well, there wasn't an explanation as to how he even got here in the first place either.

Who could coincidentally have the same exact markings as him and a missing left arm. Yup, coincidences weren't going to help right now anyways. Kagome had a serious problem on her hands. So how exactly did she deal with this now?

Her heart began clamouring loudly in her chest. She could not believe her eyes. This was way too surreal for her tastes. It was unexpected -- Hell, it was damn near impossible. There was noooooooooooooooooooooooo way that it could be **HIM**. Of the all the people that could be able to cross the well and arrive in her time, how was he able to even enter that list. She was only aware of Inuyasha being able to travel through the well, but his evil half-brother Sesshomaru as well? Maybe it had something do with their blood? No way!!

It just could not happen. She made sure of it. She sealed that well better than anyone else, like Kaede or even Kikyo, could have done. So…Why? Why after all this time would he show up at the bottom of the well, in the future? Besides, even if he was here, was he even alive?

Just to make sure she wasn't going delusional and needed to see a psychologist (again), she nudged his backside with her foot eliciting a soft groan from the demon lord. On the bright side, at least he wasn't dead but alive and… nude. Was that really a good thing though? She really wasn't up to dealing with a nude grumpy daiyoukai who may go on a freaking rampage as soon as he awakes in unfamiliar territory. Err…Come to think of it…

Wait…Wait…WAIT…Hold the phone!!! Nude?!!!!

Now her eyes must really be defective!! She stepped just a tad bit closer to the slumbering silver haired demon to confirm that yes, he was in fact, very very very naked. Fortunately, his hair covered most of his man parts. However, she was still able to note the intricately defined contours of his abs and his toned limbs. She always knew that Sesshomaru most likely had the body of a god underneath all those clothes but this was overwhelming. She never really expected to see it. If wasn't careful, she'd start drooling from ogling him too long. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!!! She needed to shield her virgin eyes from this kind of display of the human (or demon) anatomy.

Kagome gulped audibly. This day was not going to end smoothly at all. Why did all the crazy unpredictable bizarre events happen to her? Ever since she travelled back in time her life has never been normal again. What did she ever do to deserve this kind of punishment? She was a good person now, or at least she tried to be. Maybe she was an evil maniacal witch in her past life…No wait hold up, wasn't she Kikyo's reincarnation? Uh, well that answers that question, back to the predicament at hand…

Moving Sesshomaru would be quite an issue, seeing as:

He's naked

She's not sure how he'd react to a human -- namely her, in this case -- touching him

She was not prepared for this…at all

He was seriously moody

She wasn't sure if his body wasn't rigged

Did she mention before that he was NAKED?!!!

Ok, time to calm down. This was all just a big misunderstanding that could be sorted out very soon and she could send Sesshomaru back on his merry (or broody) way as soon as possible. Yes, that sounded about right. Now all she needed to do was move him…which was easier said than done. Dear Kami up above, please help her.

…Breathe in…Breathe out…Breathe in…Breathe out…

She knelt down on the ground beside him slowly and was about to reach out and touch him when a hand shot out and stilled her wrist in midair. The next thing she knew was that she was staring into two very annoyed and alive amber eyes that resembled molten pools of gold.

Oh dear, nice going Kagome, now he was awake and looked about ready to kill. Uhhh, maybe this would be a good enough time to mention that she came in peace and that he was currently trespassing on her property. Then again, he'd probably slash her to threads before she got a chance to open her mouth. Now would be a good time to start praying for her dear life….

Kagome shut her sapphire blue eyes tightly and recited a few mantras whilst waiting for the final blow. Dear Kami, up above…

"Miko," whispered a familiar baritone, "What are you doing?"

…Or maybe not…

**And this brings us to the end of this glorious first chappie!!! :D I hope you guys loved it, so send me your feedback!! Comments, critiques etc. are welcomed!!**

**Have an awesome day,**

**Later,**

**A.A. OUT!!!  
PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**


	2. Blindingly Unexpected Suprises

_**Wow…Two Chapters in one day and a new story in the making…I am on a roll here!!! :D Woot!!! I will not lie when I said that half of this chapter was already done when I posted the 1**__**st**__** one…But I digress…Laziness is not a productive trait.**_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: ****I R OWNETH NADA INU!!!! (Translation: I do not own Inuyasha)**

* * *

_Kagome shut her sapphire blue eyes tightly and recited a few mantras whilst waiting for the final blow._

"_Miko," whispered a familiar baritone, "What are you doing?" _

…_Or maybe not…_

* * *

Was it over? Was she dead yet? She opened one eye to peer at him and realized that she was still in the same place – or maybe she was hell and she didn't even realize it yet. For all she knew, Sesshomaru could be the face of the devil himself…She could never be too sure. But judging by the look on Sesshomaru's face, she highly doubted that. He was regarding her with a bored expression on his face. Well this was…Unexpected…

"…Uhhh…" she sifted through the confines of her jumbled mind for something intelligent to say in this situation but came up with nothing, "Hi?" she replied weakly. He raised an eyebrow at her in slight amusement, but that look disappeared as he took in his surroundings and his eyes narrowed at her. He did not look happy. How does one go from blank to defensive to curious to amused to bored then to furious in less than 10 minutes. Why…Only Lord Sesshomaru of course!! And who had the honour of witnessing all of this? The poor unfortunate soul known as Kagome Higurashi!!

"Where am I?" he growled, his grip on her wrist tightening. She winced in pain. This situation could go badly very quickly. Why did she stop praying again? Because this wasn't looking too good. She could feel the burning in her wrist from the poison.

"Ow!!! You're hurting me!!!" she yelled at him before a blast of pink energy shot from her hand and threw him back. Wow, her powers just had to kick in now of all times. The burn on her wrist began to heal. This was definitely going to end up in an all out brawl. Priestess vs Pureblooded Demon Lord. She really didn't mean to zap him with her powers and he looked really mad right now. Time to start begging for forgiveness…or she could always turn tail and run for her dear life since he wasn't really a forgiving person in the first place…but seeing as though he had his demon speed, she wouldn't even make it further than a metre tops…

"Look, er um…Lord Sesshomaru, I am really really really sorry. That was an accident!! I didn't mean to blast you, it just happened unconsciously and I thought I had learnt how to control my powers and –"

"Cease your incessant rambling, miko" snapped the silver haired demon lord as he peered down at her through his bangs, "You will answer me now. Am I clear?"

Kagome shut her mouth quickly and nodded briefly in understanding. He continued in a stony voice, his eyes trained on her tense form.

"Where am I? This place does not smell familiar to me,"

"You're in my family's old well…In my time," she answered softly, looking down at her feet to avoid his amber gaze. It felt as if his eyes were burning holes through her.

His eyebrows furrowed in contemplation as he took in her words, "Your…time?"

"You are currently in the Feudal Era, or should I say Japan…500 years into the future"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. He was beyond surprised. The…Future? He was definitely not expecting an answer like that. Was that even possible? This was quite the situation indeed. The bigger question at the moment was of course, what happens next? Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his befuddled expression. He looked so adorable when he surprised. Damn, where was her camera when she needed it? This was such a candid moment.

"How did I get…Here?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Ok that's a lie. I have absolutely no clue why you suddenly appeared here. I just came in here today to clean and I found you in this same spot lying there naked," she stated, "I'm just as surprised as you are actually,"

He digested her words slowly. She could almost imagine the gears turning in his head. He was trying to make heads or tails of this random event and was failing miserably. With a sigh he ran a hand through his silky locks and looked to his side. Such a curious occurrence indeed...

"If I could make a suggestion…" she began nervously. He slid his eyes to look at her, but did not move his head. Good, he was listening. "I wouldn't be able to rest easy if I just left you like this. So would you mind staying with me, even just for a little while, until we get this whole thing sorted out?"

This suggestion seemed to be the best one at the moment. But what other choice did he have? He was in unfamiliar territory, naked. He knew no one here, except for the miko. He also had no idea how he was to return back to his time either. It wasn't really a hard choice to make, honestly. He really wasn't into spending that much time with her. However, he would bear with it for now.

"If you wish to, then I have no other choice but to oblige," he answered in a silky tone. She sighed, but nodded in approval as well. You'd think the guy could be a little more grateful or something. I mean ok yes, they had kind of gone from being enemies to comrades in the past (literally), but he didn't have to be uptight about it. Hell, he should be the one asking her if he could stay. Why should she go out of her way to cater to him? What a bastard?

A bastard…Who was still very much naked. Oh dear, she would have to fix that sometime soon. Did she even have clothes that would fit him much less? He may also be hungry, but what did demons eat anyways? She hoped that it wasn't humans. Plus, he would need an alibi to tell the neighbours as to why he was there exactly and a comfortable place to sleep. Wait, wait, wait…Hold up!!!

Here she was already making arrangements for him and she hadn't even asked her mother or grandfather about him being here. That was the first thing to do. I mean they met Inuyasha. Now they could meet his brother, well half-brother. Besides, she highly doubted that she could hide him down here forever without them getting the least bit suspicious. Her family could be downright sneaky and mischievous when they wanted to. She wouldn't put anything past them.

She jumped up, on to her feet and dusted off her shorts, not quite sure how she had reached on the ground in the first place. How long had they been down here anyways? She glanced around and noticed that it had gotten kind of dark. Well it must be time to go.

She extended her hand to him, to pull him up. He looked at the hand suspiciously but accepted nonetheless. However what happened next was completely unexpected…

The point where their hands met began to glow light blue and little electric sparks travelled from the point of contact into their bodies. The room was starting to spin and there was a gust of win that appeared out of nowhere. What was happening? It soon felt as if they were in a vortex of white light that became a kaleidoscope of colour. She couldn't even think clearly or move. She was frozen to the spot as the world continued to revolve around her. Sesshomaru fared no better than she, but he still managed to keep up his mask.

Kagome felt as if the life was being sucked out of her as her skin began to heat up and glow. Her vision began to blur. No, she wasn't going blind, the place was getting cloudy. A mist began to develop around Sesshomaru until he was completely shielded from her view. She took a step back. Shell shocked at what was happening. Actually, she wasn't even sure what was happening. Then suddenly, everything stopped…

She fell to the floor in a heap and was gasping for air. She put a shaky hand over her heaving chest to try to calm her pounding heart. If this was how she felt, she couldn't imagine how Sesshomaru was doing. Come to think of it…

"S-Sesshomaru?" she called out weakly. Curious as to how the demon lord was. The place had gotten darker and she could barely make out his outline. There was a sliver of moonlight that illuminated the well. Very quietly, he stepped into the light and she gasped at the sight.

Before her, was Sesshomaru in all his demonic glory. But what made her lose her breath was not his perfect physique, his angelic features nor his glowing eyes…It was the fact that his left hand was completely healed as if it had never been severed. Yes, he once again had two arms…

What the hell was going here?!!

_**I wasn't expecting any of that and I'm the one who typed it _ My mind seems to be getting ahead of me today. But never fear, we shall find out what happens next soon enough!!!**_

_**Well that's all for now folks!!! See you soon!!!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!! XD **_


	3. Comprimising Positions

_**I'm honestly just making up this story as I go along…I think up one thing, but then when I start typing…I get something entirely different…Is that good or bad? Hmm…I wonder…**_

_**Whoooooooooooooo…Part 3!!! Here we gooooooooooo!!! **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: One of the many things that I do not own**

* * *

Recap:

_Before her, was Sesshomaru in all his demonic glory. But what made her lose her breath was not his perfect physique, his angelic features nor his glowing eyes…It was the fact that his left hand was completely healed as if it had never been severed. Yes, he once again had two arms…_

_What the hell was going here?!!_

* * *

He slowly raised his head and fixed his icy gaze unto her shivering figure. The miko looked completely out of her wits. No, that was an understatement. She looked downright flabbergasted. Tonight was just a bundle of surprises wasn't it? First he arrives in her era stark naked then he regrows his arm…What next? They suddenly become friends and then maybe lovers? Nah, that was completely preposterous.

He looked down as his newly repaired arm with interest and flexed his grip. Now what would cause him to regenerate this long lost limb so suddenly? He glanced up again at her pale face and realization dawned down upon him. It was…Because of her. Yes, he was sure of it. He felt it through the touch. Apparently their touch triggered…something. This miko was indeed quite powerful.

Judging by her look of shock, she was not aware of just how powerful she really was. Well, she would find out eventually. For now, on to more pressing matters…

"Miko…You're staring," he commented dryly, "If you continue to gape like that you're sure to catch whatever flies or spiders are lurking around down here,"

She immediately snapped her mouth shut and shook her head to clear her thoughts. It just was not possible for all this to be happening. Then Kagome noticed the glowing icy blue colour of his eyes. Wait…Glowing. Icy. Blue?!!! Since when did Sesshomaru have glowing blue eyes. She blinked and peered into his eyes again only to find that he did actually have glowing blue eyes. Ok, this day was getting freakier and freakier by the moment. Jeez, she might as well take note of what else was different about him.

So he now had both arms, glowing eyes, his stripes were also longer and thicker, as for the rest of his body…Ehem, well…That was way too perfect. She then whipped her head to the side to avert her gaze as a blush spread across her plump cheeks. She would so not be caught ogling Sesshomaru's parts in front of him. No way in hell!!! Besides, he'd never let her live it down anyways. It probably add to his already inflated ego. What an ass. She really didn't understand how Rin and Jaken put up with him. Come to think of it, they probably weren't very good examples to begin with.

For all she knew, Jaken thought of Sesshomaru as something akin to that of a god (then again, the guy did look heavenly when you thought about it long enough, and knowing how devoted that stupid little toad was to Sesshomaru, he probably saw him as a fallen angel sent from above to guide him. Just that idea alone made her snort), as for Rin, Sesshomaru was more or less her guardian…Hell, he was basically her father (the thought of him and kids still did not sit well in her mind but hey, what's done is done, right?). Come to think of it, how come only he was here but yet, Jaken and Rin were nowhere in sight? That was…odd.

This whole situation brought up more questions than answers as the time slowly trickled away as they stared each other down, a thick silence forming between the two. The longer the silence went on, the more Kagome was tempted to break it until…

"Hey Sesshomaru, how did you get here?" she asked suddenly with bright eyes. Sesshomaru stared at her as if her face suddenly became spotted and she was sprouting wings. He then snorted and turned away, as if answering the question was beneath him. Hadn't they already gone over the specifics before, why are they going back to square one now?

Being the ever caring, disciplined and fair daiyoukai that he thought of himself as, he decided to humour her with a response since it seemed as if she was suffering from a severe case of memory loss…or retardation.

"You know miko, if I knew the answer to that…I would not be wasting my breath here talking to you," he responded with a sneer and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Jeez…No need to be so rude about it, I'm just trying to help here," she muttered under her breath, but he heard her quite clearly.

"I suppose you are, but that hasn't been working out so far, now has it?"

"I get it, I get it. The question was totally redundant,"

Sesshomaru just gave her a 'duh' look and walked away from her whilst rolling his eyes. It was time to get out of that place and if she wanted to stay and tried to make conversation with him, she had lucked out.

"What was that look for, mister?" she snapped at him irritably. She was in no mood to deal with his moodiness and over-inflated ego. She was the one trying to solve this mystery here…the least he could do is be cooperative about it. Ugh, he and Inuyasha were so alike in that respect that it was almost startling. Just goes to show you, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…or, half brothers are still brothers.

He continued to ignore her and walk away and out the door. Seriously, if he continued to entertain her comments he might end up just as crazy as she was and that would be the last thing he wanted.

"W-Wait, Sesshomaru!!! You can't just walk up into my house stark naked!!!" she yelled after him with wide eyes, with her arms out and flailing. Sesshomaru thought she looked like a rampaging duck. He smirked at the comparison and almost let loose a chuckle. In her haste to catch up with him, she accidentally missed her step and found herself accelerating towards the ground at an alarming rate. The daiyoukai took note of this incident and in a second he was at her side, pulling her towards him and soon falling along with her to the ground, but not before switching their positions so that she was settled on top of him and he took the blunt of the fall. The result of these actions left them in a rather…err, comprising position. That is, Kagome was now straddling a very naked demon lord who could not look any less amused at their position as she braced herself against his toned chest, his hands supporting (or groping) her backside and their eyes locked. She noted with a gulp and a deepening blush across her cheeks that the only thing separating them were the clothes that she had on.

Unfortunately…It was in this rather compromising position that Kagome's family found them and their reaction was not in the least way comforting…

…Only Kami would know what would happen next…

* * *

** CUT!!!! :D**

**That's all for now folks!!!! **

**Leave a review on the way out!!!**


	4. I Saw the Sun?

O_o Wow…It's been a while since I last updated this piece of fiction. I've actually been stuck on livejournal for the past few months and I totally forgot about …Seriously, who knew kpop was so addictive?

My deepest apologies! :D I had the first part of this penned down…But I just wasn't sure how to end it…However, the time has come! So without further ado! XD

Disclaimer: …I don't own Inuyasha…Sigh

**Recap:**

_"W-Wait, Sesshomaru! You can't just walk up into my house stark naked!" she yelled after him with wide eyes, with her arms out and flailing. Sesshomaru thought she looked like a rampaging duck. He smirked at the comparison and almost let loose a chuckle. In her haste to catch up with him, she accidentally missed her step and found herself accelerating towards the ground at an alarming rate. The daiyoukai took note of this incident and in a second he was at her side, pulling her towards him and soon falling along with her to the ground, but not before switching their positions so that she was settled on top of him and he took the blunt of the fall. The result of these actions left them in a rather…err, comprising position. That is, Kagome was now straddling a very naked demon lord who could not look any less amused at their position as she braced herself against his toned chest, his hands supporting (or groping) her backside and their eyes locked. She noted with a gulp and a deepening blush across her cheeks that the only thing separating them were the clothes that she had on._

_Unfortunately…It was in this rather compromising position that Kagome's family found them and their reaction was not in the least way comforting…_

…_Only Kami would know what would happen next…_

Their stupefied presence alone snapped the flabbergasted couple out of their reverie. They focused their attention on the flabbergasted relatives. This was not going to go down well…The whole thing was completely mortifying!

Her mother was so shocked that she fainted. Souta looked mortified as he gaped at them like a fish out of water as his face turned bright red. He so was not used to seeing things like this every day. As far as she was concerned, he was still her innocent and untainted little brother. Her grandfather was so shocked by this blatant PDA that he ran away screaming like a madman on drugs… but came back promptly afterwards to throw useless charms and wards after Sesshomaru – as if those ever worked. Really, she needed to teach him a thing or two about actual priestly rituals.

This was soooooooooooooo not the way she imagined that Sesshomaru of all people, would meet her family – Not that she would have wanted him to, but in a situation where she had no other choice, then she would have hoped for a more formal and less awkward introduction – plus, more clothing would have been very appropriate. How the hell did all this happen? Just how were they supposed to get along seamlessly after this moment of random R-rated craziness?

Kagome was brought out of her daze by all the chaos and scrambled off of the unexpectedly amused daiyoukai. The damned bastard was even smirking at her. Seriously, of all the things for him to find funny, it just had to be this?

She was embarrassed – no, she was beyond embarrassed. She should've have jumped off of him like he was scalding hot metal ages ago. Was she getting too comfortable in that position…With him? Damn her hormones! This incident was going to follow her for the rest of her life. Heck, her family would never look at her the same way again. Maybe her friends had a point about her needing to get laid sometime in the near future…Her life would have been soooooo much easier if she got a boyfriend. Why the hell did she have to waste so much time pining after Inuyasha all those years? Maybe she really should have given Hojo a chance…

Sesshomaru gracefully rose to his feet and towered above her, dusting himself off and peering down at her strangely. She swallowed nervously. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment right now. She could not even look at him straight in the eye. He still remained motionless before her. The fact that he was silent wasn't even comforting – she could feel his gaze on her. She would love to know just what he was thinking in that head of smooth silky silver hair, but before she could even ask, he hoisted her up on to her feet. She yelped at the sudden gesture, caught off guard once more by him. He had a chivalrous side? Ok, maybe not the best word choice, how about gentlemanly?

There was no point in trying to understand his motives, Sesshomaru was as discernable as a rock – with the emotional capacity to match too. Besides, if she suddenly decided to expect this from him in the future then she'd surely be up for a world of disappointment and hurt. She was nowhere near being a masochist if that was the case…

She straightened her blouse and unwillingly glanced up to utter an apology to her family only to see them gazing at Sesshomaru with starry eyes. Was it just her or did the daiyoukai seem to have an ethereal glow in the sunlight all of a sudden. Wait…what? She must be seeing things. Not even 5 minutes ago they were staring at him as if he was a monstrosity…Now they were practically fawning over him. Just as she was about to open her mouth to inquire about the sudden change of atmosphere, her family totally forgot about her and dragged Sesshomaru off into the house, showering him with words of praise and appreciation. The shocking thing was that he actually went along with them, nodding at their exclamations.

Kagome's mouth hung open at the audacity before her. They never treated Inuyasha like that…and now they were basically worshipping Sesshomaru. Seriously, could this day get any more random? The next thing you know they were going to assume that they were together or something…

"Kagome," came the cheerful bubbly voice of her mother, "Stop wasting time outside and properly introduce us to your new boyfriend!"

SAY ?

Kagome's heart seemed to stop at that moment. If she just heard what she thought she heard then things were not going to go as she planned at all…

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she screeched, her voice echoing all throughout the area, causing a flock of birds to take flight and a window to break.

Nope…This was just not her day at all…

Why Kami, why?

**So what did you guys think? The first update in quite a long while, huh? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :P**

**Remember, read and then leave me an awesome review! ^^**

**Bye bye for now! :D 333**


End file.
